Semiconductor fabrication processes and resulting semiconductor devices have significantly advanced over the years, creating higher performing devices with higher density and lower cost. These developments include geometric scaling of the semiconductor devices, which is made possible by many processes and material advances in the semiconductor industry. These advances allow fabrication of transistors such as, for example, complementary metal oxide semiconductors (CMOS) and bipolar junction transistors (BJT).
CMOS processes can be used to fabricate microprocessors, microcontrollers, static RAM, and other digital logic circuits. CMOS fabrication processes include the deposition and patterning of many layers, under certain conditions and process flows. For example, MOSFET devices can be formed with high-k-dielectric materials with metal gates, by deposition, lithography and etching processes.